


Intro to Holiday-Themed Seduction

by SkywalkerSolo72



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Regional Holiday Music, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerSolo72/pseuds/SkywalkerSolo72
Summary: What really happened between Annie's dance and Jeff's seemingly inexplicable conversion to singing and choirs? Seems like there's something left out...Just a one-shot fic written in less than two hours before a math test (which having done now I think I failed spectacularly). Enjoy!
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Intro to Holiday-Themed Seduction

* * *

“You hit a point of diminishing returns on the sexiness…” 

“Hm?”, Annie pouted, her lips protruded and the rest of her face distorted in an inquisitive expression.

“Come on, Annie, I know you understood what I meant. You’re definitely not stupid”. _She_ **_danced_ ** _for me._ She had come a long way since she had jumped out of some bushes to convince him not to send Troy on the football team.

Something in her stare broke off, and she seemed to stir herself up from a sort of stupor.

“Oh, right.”. She smiled.

“So...after this, will you join the Glee club? Just for the one show?”

“Wait a second… all this seductive, and frankly slightly creepy from a certain point, act was just to get me to join some...some group of incestuous caroling well-wishers?”, Jeff asked, incredulous.

She looked away and started twisting her hair between her fingers, then her eyes returned on Jeff’s face. They were sparkling. 

“Jeff, you seriously think I would have done this dance number for any stranger, or even Troy or Abed? Let’s say I combined business and pleasure.”

“Well, the pleasure and the privilege is mine. And I’m sorry, but I reiterate my decision to not give in to a Greendale Christmas, and no sexy-slash-creepy dance will change my mind.”

She pouted a bit and then frowned, looking at him with strange eyes. 

“But...the show was appreciated. Very much so”, he quickly added, hoping to at least mend some of the damage.

The corners of her lips twisted upwards. Their eyes met. Jeff smirked as well. Then a thought ran through his mind, clear, unexpected and at the same time expected as a lightning in a storm.

 _God, she is so beautiful right now. And_ **_hot_ ** _._

And her hand was still on his chest, which he realized he was struggling not to let tremble. 

The tension in the air was palpable; and yet, neither of them seemed willing to take the risk of breaking it, something they had unwillingly perfected through time. 

_“Abed thinks you two are gonna kiss. Ridiculous, huh?”_

A single thought raced through both of their minds simultaneously. 

_Screw Abed_.

He stood up. She was taken aback at first, her hand still on his chest, but she quickly recovered, grasped his shirt and drew him down just as he was reaching out to grab her in his arms.

Their lips clashed, once, twice, and then again and again, pouring out literal years of tension and yearning, hungrily going back for more.

Jeff’s hands slowly moved over to Annie’s backside. Suddenly, the kisses stopped. Jeff immediately started worrying for the lull, searching answers in Annie’s eyes.

She thrust him back into the chair and they resumed making out as she slowly slipped in his lap and started straddling him.

They were completely lost into each other, as they each seemed to try absorbing as much of the other as possible with every kiss.

The state of suspended bliss Jeff was enjoying was ripped from him when Annie pulled a bit at his shirt collar while fumbling to open it. 

He suddenly became aware of exactly what they were doing, his enjoyment of the situation and just how scantily clad Annie was. Something jerked in him, and despite the protests of great portions of his body, he convinced himself he was about to do the good thing.

He took Annie’s hands in his and gently moved them away from his shirt. He looked her in the eye and, as delicately as he could, told her:

“We... _I_ can’t do this now. Maybe ever.”

A disappointed and sad expression made its way on Annie’s face.

“So I guess you won’t join the Glee club after all?”, she asked, still holding his hands and her eyes lowered.

Jeff raised his hand, put his hand under Annie’s chin and softly lifted it. Their stares met once again, and he spoke:

“Of course I will.”

Her face lightened a bit, she nodded and she let herself be drawn to Jeff for one last soft kiss. They lingered for a bit, then broke off and stood up, straightening their clothes.

On their separate ways out of the room, Jeff shot one final glance at Annie just as she did the same. They both smiled, and he called out:

“I owe you, Annie.”

* * *


End file.
